Sinfully Bittersweet
by ry0kiku
Summary: Manisnya harapan, pahitnya penolakan, hangatnya pengampunan dan pedasnya kehilangan… Semua itu dosa yang telah Spain lakukan. Onesided-ish NethereSpain. Semi-historical oneshot. Warning: shounen-ai.


Warning: Sho-ai. _Basically plotless_. Nggak jelas ujung-pangkal. Ending yang sangat, _sangat_ gantung. Dan berhubung headcanon saya Nethere selalu tsundere di sekitar Spain jadi…emmm mungkin sedikit OOC? _Possible typo_ karena saya ngetik kilat habis melihat strip Christmas bikinan Paman Hidekaz yang AMBOIII hint NethereSpain-nyaaaaa *mimisan* *abaikan* Dan dengan ngetik kilat itu maksudnya sambil sesekali diinterupsi nyuci piring, ngangkat jemuran, maraton Ojamajo Doremi sama housemate bentar, sama meramu madu lemon buat ngobatin tenggorokan. Dari total waktu 6 jam, yang bener-bener efektif nulis paling cuma 2 jam-an. Ehehehe *bletak* Ahem. Pesan sponsor seperti biasa: silakan kabur selagi sempat.

Yang tidak kabur, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

Oh ya hampir lupa!

Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di sini milik paman Hidekaz. Dan strip yang ditag 'yabaihito' itu juga milik paman Hidekaz. Yang saya punya cuma plot sappy abis sama judul yang mikirnya cuma duapuluh detik ini *apadah*

* * *

SINFULLY BITTERSWEET

~.~

Pesan moral dari film _Cinderella_, selama kau terus percaya, apa yang kau inginkan akan jadi kenyataan. Entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak dia memulai penantian sia-sia, entah sudah berapa bait doa meluncur dari sela-sela bibirnya tiap malam, entah sudah berapa kali racun bernama cemburu menggerogoti hatinya setiap kali dia melihat pemandangan yang lewat di hadapannya setiap harinya...

Dan alih-alih terobati, layaknya kanker yang tumbuh liar di ulu hati, rasa sakit ini malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Terutama saat melihat orang yang dia sukai.

"_Ahaha Lovi~ mukamu imut sekali~"_

"_Churros-nya enak? Pastilah ya, kan, bikinnya dibantu Lovi~"_

"_Ah Lovi! Ada cokelat nempel di pipimu! Sini, Oyabun bantu bersihkan…"_

Suara tawa yang kontras dengan hatinya yang serasa dirajam kian bergiang di telinganya. Mata hijau Belgium mengikutinya dengan penuh tanda tanya ketika dia bangkit dari kursi, telapak tangannya bertumpu pada meja makan, sepenuhnya melupakan piring berisi _churros_ bertabur _cinnamon_ yang belum tersentuh di hadapannya.

"_Broer_…?"

"Mau latihan pedang sama Portugal." Dia menggeram, berbalik dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar si kakak tertua Iberia. Barulah setelah pintu ruang makan yang tertutup itu memblokir suara tawa penuh kebahagiaan dari dalam sana, dia bisa mendengar hatinya sendiri menjerit frustrasi.

* * *

Tahun 1521.

Baja beradu dengan baja. Sungguh, dia tidak salah pilih tempat pelampiasan. Seperti yang sudah dia duga dari seorang personifikasi _Reino de Portugal_. Gerakannya bagaikan gelombang yang mengayun tenang, tidak banyak bicara, namun diam-diam buas dan siap menerkam laksana singa lapar. Begitu mirip, namun juga begitu berbeda dengan Iberia yang satunya…

Lamunannya terputus ketika ujung metal tajam itu merobek bagian bahu bajunya, hanya beberapa senti dari kulitnya. Dia melompat mundur keluar dari jangkauan pedang, matanya menyipit memeriksa bahunya. Tidak ada cedera berarti. Tapi tetap saja harus cepat dijahit sebelum Belgium melihat dan mengomelinya semalam suntuk lagi.

Dia sudah bersiap-siap melakukan serangan balasan ketika Portugal menurunkan pedangnya, memberi isyarat pada sosok di belakangnya. Dia menoleh melewati bahunya, mata amber itu melebar tatkala melihat siapa yang menginterupsi _sparring_ nya.

"_Hola, Holanda_. Kok tidak bilang-bilang kamu pergi ke tempat kakak?"

Kenapa nada suara sewaktu menyapa South Italy dengan nada suara sewaktu bicara dengannya terdengar begitu berbeda? Bukan mereka—dia dan setengah personifikasi Italia tak tahu terimakasih itu—sama-sama koloninya?

"Cih. Memangnya kau siapa? Ibuku?"

Dan kenapa apa yang keluar dari mulutnya tak pernah sinkron dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya?

Spain menghela napas, mengangguk pelan pada kakaknya. Portugal mengangkat bahu dan berbalik, berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah. Netherlands berdecak keras dan melempar pedangnya, mata amber-nya sengaja menghindari _motherland_-nya ketika dia berjalan menuju pohon terdekat dan duduk di bawahnya, lengan memeluk lututnya.

Suara rumput bergeser dan kehangatan tiba-tiba di sisi kanannya memberitahunya bahwa Spain telah duduk di sebelah kanannya. Satu yang membedakannya dari Romano, wajahnya tidak mudah memerah. Bahkan ketika suara eksotis yang hanya bisa dibayangkannya itu kini berbisik hanya sekian senti dari telinganya.

"_Holanda_… Kau ini benar-benar membenciku, ya?"

Oh ya, tentu saja. Alis pirang yang bertemu dan bibir tipis yang terpatri di wajah ini jelas-jelas menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka. Yang mencerminkan sungguh isi perasaannya hanyalah jantungnya yang berdetak di luar batas normal.

"Haah. Aku salah apa? Bilang dong, aku kan bingung minta maaf-nya gimana…"

Hahaha. Dosamu tidak berat kok,_ España_. Cuma merebut hatinya hanya untuk diinjak-injak laksana tubuh-tubuh malang itu di Latin America . Cuma membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak setiap kali melihat senyuman manis yang, ironisnya, _tak pernah sekalipun_ ditujukan padanya. Cuma memutilasi perasaannya setiap kali mendengar kata-kata manis penuh cinta yang disiramkan pada South Italy tersayang, tepat di depan matanya.

"Mmm… _Holanda_?"

Tidak, kau tidak salah apa-apa, _España_. Salahkan saja satu kata laknat bernama _cinta_…

"Lihat ke sini sebentar deh."

Setelah memastikan ekspresi wajahnya tidak akan mengkhianatinya, mata amber itu pun menoleh malas-malasan. Hanya untuk terbelalak ketika melihat 'benda' yang disodorkan Spain ke arahnya.

"Lucu, kan?"

Tangannya bergetar ketika dia menyentuhnya untuk pertama kalinya. Jemari manusia bertemu bulu putih lembut sang mamalia. Telinga panjangnya bergerak-gerak, hidung basah itu mengendus telapak tangannya. Seolah mengajak berkenalan majikan barunya.

"…untukku?"

Dia bahkan tidak tahu nada suaranya bisa selembut itu. Spain mengangguk, senyum yang sama masih mengembang di wajahnya ketika dia menyodorkan kelinci kecil ke pelukannya. Netherlands menunduk memandang gumpalan berbulu lembut yang bergelung di antara lengannya, merasakan sedikit kedua sudut bibirnya bergerak ke atas dalam senyum tipis.

"Terima ka-"

Kata-katanya terputus ketika Spain merengkuh erat dirinya, menyelimutinya dalam kehangatan tubuh sang Spaniard yang—di masa ini, setidaknya—masih lebih besar dari dirinya. Bibirnya terbuka seperti ikan mas kehabisan udara, jemarinya nyaris mencekik kelinci yang tengah dipegangnya. Jantungnya berdetak seperti mau lepas, suplai darah naik drastis ke wajahnya. Apa yang sebetulnya…

"Waaah! _Holanda_ imut banget kalau memerah begitu! Kayak tomat! Cinta deeeeh!"

Dosa yang pertama: Spain membuatnya merasakan manisnya harapan.

* * *

Tahun 1568.

"Kkh…_ Holanda_… kenapa?"

Negara muda yang sekarang memanggil dirinya _Republiek der Zeven Verenigde Nederlanden_ itu tidak menjawab. Kakinya terus melangkah meninggalkan medan perang. Meninggalkan Spain yang masih bersender di batu besar, memegangi bahunya yang mengucurkan darah.

"_Holanda_… i-ini semua cuma salah paham, kan? K-Kau tidak akan meninggalkan Oyabun-mu ini, kan? Bahkan Rosario itu… kau sudah berjanji…"

Rosario? Ahh, maksudnya onggokan kalung yang tergeletak rusak di tanah ini, ya? Dia sudah tidak punya keterikatan apa-apa dengan sang negara Iberia. Satu-satunya tanda mata itu sudah hancur di mata pedangnya sendiri. Satu-satunya yang terpatri di benaknya hanyalah ekspresi ngeri mantan _motherland_-nya saat pedangnya menembus bandul kalung religius yang dijunjung tinggi Spain itu.

"_Holanda…_"

Tidak ada gunanya menyuruhnya kembali. Tekadnya sudah bulat, dia harus pergi. Dia tidak akan tinggal di rumah itu lebih lama hanya untuk disakiti…

"Kalau itu memang maumu, pergilah. Aku sudah gagal menjadi Oyabun yang baik untukmu. Pergi. Tidak usah kembali lagi."

Mata amber itu membelalak sesaat, sebelum pelupuknya bertemu, tenggorokannya pahit seolah baru saja dipaksa meminum brotowali. Tentu saja. Spain tidak pernah menginginkannya. Seandainya yang ada di posisinya saat ini adalah South Italy, pasti Spain sudah berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk mencegahnya pergi. Tapi berhubung yang hendak melepaskan diri ini hanyalah seorang _Holanda_ yang tak berarti…

Dia bahkan tidak dibilang tidak usah kembali.

"_Hoe zielig, Spanje…"_

Lagi-lagi, mulut dan otaknya yang parah sinkronisasi. Yang menyedihkan itu Spain, yang bersender di sana dengan bahu berlumuran darah, atau dirinya, yang berdiri penuh kejayaan tapi berdarah-darah di dalam?

Tepat di saat kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan medan perang, langit memuntahkan rintik-rintik hujan, merusak gaya rambut _spiky_ yang dengan susah payah ditatanya setiap pagi. Dan juga bercampur dengan cairan asin yang mulai mengaliri kedua sisi pipi.

Dosa yang kedua: Spain membuatnya merasakan pahitnya penolakan.

…padahal kalau dia tinggal di sana sebentar lagi saja, mungkin dia bisa melihat sosok berjubah merah itu meraung putus asa, memukul tanah di hadapannya dengan tangannya yang tidak cedera.

* * *

Tahun 1986.

Percobaan pertama, terasa seperti matahari. Percobaan kedua, terasa seperti tomat. Percobaan ketiga, dia mencecap sedikit darah. Percobaan keempat…dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Bibirnya beralih dari bibir Spain—yang mulai memerah karena 'serangan-serangan'-nya barusan—menuju leher jenjang kecoklatan. Lidahnya keluar, membasahi kulit kencang itu beberapa saat, sebelum perlahan membenamkan giginya—ahh dia bahkan bisa merasakan leher itu bergetar ketika sang pemilik mengeluarkan erangan tertahan—menandai sang Spaniard sebagai miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

"Nnn… _H-Holanda_…"

Tangannya masih dengan keras kepala mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Spain, memepetnya ke loker di ruang ganti matador. Lidahnya turun dari leher ke bahu, dari bahu ke tulang selangka, menikmati betul setiap erangan yang dikeluarkan si Spaniard dari jarak dekat. Benar-benar _country of passion_, tahu betul bagaimana membuatnya… _bersemangat. _

Namun di tengah hawa yang semakin memanas itu, satu sudut di hatinya masih merasakan ragu. Apalagi ketika lidahnya bertemu bekas luka memanjang di bagian bahu. Luka yang disebabkan oleh mata pedangnya di masa lalu.

Masihkah seorang Spain menerima dirinya, yang dulu sudah membelot melawannya, meninggalkannya terluka di medan perang tanpa sepatahpun kata selamat tinggal? Seorang Spain sekalipun, tidak mungkin memberinya pengampunan semudah-

"Holanda. Kau…menangis?"

Dia bahkan tidak sadar sudah melepaskan tangan Spain yang sendari tadi dipepetnya ke loker. Yang dia tahu hanyalah jemari yang sedikit kasar itu—entah karena berkebun dan menyetir haluan—mengelus lembut sisi pipinya. Netherlands memalingkan wajahnya, marah karena telah menunjukkan kelemahan. Marah karena kelenjar air matanya sudah mengkhianatinya. Marah karena sudah turun pangkat drastis dari personifikasi negara yang bangga jadi remaja emo jatuh cinta. Apalagi di depan mantan _motherland_ yang dibencinya…

"Shushh… Oyabun ada di sini. Tidak perlu takut, _Holanda_. Oyabun akan menjagamu dari marabahaya…"

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa bodoh sudah merasakan keraguan. Lengan yang merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat, jemari yang mengelus rambut pirangnya dengan penuh perasaan, bibir yang membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan… masihkah dia membutuhkan sebuah jawaban?

"…_Spanje_…"

"Hm?"

"Selamat. Kau dan Portugal diterima masuk EU."

Dosa yang ketiga: Spain membuatnya merasakan hangatnya pengampunan.

* * *

Tahun 2010.

"_Holanda, Holanda!_ Berhenti sebentar deh! Kita foto-foto yuk!"

Netherlands harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak _facepalm_. Mentang-mentang tahun ini salju di Eropa sangat menggila—tidak hanya Eropa, kelihatannya ini bakal menjalar sampai Asia. Japan saja sudah mulai menggencarkan penggunaan _kotatsu_ dan mengingatkan warganya soal potensi salju di malam tahun baru. Dan dengar-dengar Australia sampai cengok melihat butir-butiran kristal es itu menghujani sebagian tanahnya baru-baru ini; menandai fenomena _White Christmas_ pertama di Australia yang seharusnya sedang mengalami musim panas… Ahem. Mari kita kembali ke cerita.

"Ayolah~ jangan kaku begitu dong! Jarang-jarang salju numpuk segini banyak! Ahh menyenangkan sekali~"

_Sampai membuat Scotland kelabakan, Poland demam dan Germany pusing mengurus kemacetan transportasi… Ya, sungguh sangat menyenangkan sekali…_

Pemikiran sarkastik Netherlands terhenti ketika wajah Spain tahu-tahu tinggal beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri. Wajah kecoklatan yang sedikit memerah diterpa angin dingin, dengan _ear muffler_ berwarna putih yang tampak kontras dengan rambut brunet sang pemilik, bola mata hijau yang melebar dengan antusiasme seorang bocah yang berhasil naik sepeda untuk pertama kali… Sungguh, jangan salahkan dirinya kalau tiba-tiba dia lepas kendali dan 'menyerang' Spain di sini.

"Atau… aku ada ide yang lebih bagus lagi nih! Nanti sesampainya di rumah, kita bikin Romano pakai kostum Santa, dan _Holanda_ pakai kostum rusa! Bagaimana?"

Kostum rusa? Oh, maksudnya kostum rusa yang _itu_, kan? Yang lengkap dengan tanduk, 'kaus' _full-body_ coklat berbulu, tak lupa bola merah untuk disematkan di bagian hidung?

…Yang benar saja.

"Bod-!"

Apapun yang hendak diucapkan Netherlands itu langsung terputus begitu terdengar suara aneh datang dari arah tikungan jalan. Seperti suara langkah kaki yang diseret dengan malasnya. Dia dan Spain mendadak berhenti bicara, menyipitkan mata berusaha melihat pedatang baru.

Benar saja, sebuah siluet muncul dari balik tikungan. Berjalan lunglai menuju keduanya. Dan apa yang akan dilakukan orang waras kalau melihat ada orang asing muncul begitu saja dari balik tikungan?

"Hei sobat! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Sayangnya, seorang personifikasi _Reino de España_ bukanlah contoh orang waras.

Netherlands sudah merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak ketika sosok itu melangkah semakin dekat, penerangan jalanan yang temaram menyebabkan wajah sosok itu nyaris tak terlihat.

"Kok tidak dijawab? Jangan-jangan… orang jahat…?"

Spain. Akhirnya akal sehatmu jalan juga.

"…Minggir. Biar aku yang urus ini." Netherlands mendesis, maju sehingga dia ada beberapa langkah di depan Spain. Kedua tangannya terkepal, siap beradu tinju dengan siapapun di hadapannya. Sayangnya, lawannya tidak bermain dengan fisik.

"…a-apa yang…" Hanya dengan sekelebatan gerakan tangan, Netherlands merasakan akal sehatnya menumpul, kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Dia jatuh terduduk, mengerang sambil mencengkeram kepalanya. Sosok itu semakin mendekat; dia bisa melihat seringai menghiasi wajahnya yang tertutup bayangan.

"Holanda! Tunggu, aku akan membantu!"

_B-Bodoh… pergi… jangan dekat-dekat sini… _

Kata-kata itu berhenti di tenggorokan ketika sosok itu mencekik lehernya, meremas batang tenggorokannya tanpa belas kasihan. Bahkan dengan perlindungan _scarf_, dia yakin cekikan itu pasti akan menyisakan memar. Lengannya mengayun liar, berusaha dengan sia-sia melepaskan cengkeraman yang menghalangi jalannya oksigen ke paru-parunya. Di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai hilang perlahan, dia masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan.

"Hei kau yang di sana! Tidak sopan tahu menyerang tiba-tiba! Lepaskan _Holanda_!"

_J-Jangan…_

Netherlands merasakan cengkeraman di tenggorokannya mengendur dan dirinya jatuh di tanah bersalju yang membeku. Dengan pandangan matanya yang mulai mengabur dia melihat Spain berdiri, memegang sebuah tongkat panjang entah dari mana seperti memegang pedang, bersiap melawan sosok yang telah merubuhkannya.

_Orang ini… berbahaya…_

"Lawanmu ada di sini! Ayo maju kalau bera-"

Mata amber itu membelalak ketika sepasang lengan kuat merengkuh Spain dari belakang, menghentikan gerakannya. Dia sempat melihat rasa terkejut bercampur takut tercermin di mata hijau sang Spaniard sebelum semuanya mengabur dalam kegelapan total.

Dosa yang keempat: Spain membuatnya merasakan pedasnya kehilangan.

-fin-

* * *

*Diakhiri dengan sangat, SANGAT elit (note the sarcasm)

*Dan jangan bunuh saya untuk cliffhanger-nya! Itu asli, strip paman Hidekaz berhenti sampai di situ. Saya juga penasaran sama siapa yang bakal meraep (belum tentu, bu! *plak*) Nethere dan Oyabun tersayang... *dilempar kucing* Ehem, tapi...Nethere sama Spain ngapain ya, jalan-jalan berdua doang gitu di tengah salju... hihihi *insting fangirling kumat*

*Dan berhubung benda ini dibuat kilat...mohon maklum ya kalau hasilnya nyampah sangat *kluk* bahkan saya nyomot beberapa scene dari fic saya yang lalu, Rosario, saking malesnya *dibekep sebelum sempet promosi* Yahh intinya kalau fic ini bener-bener parah bilang aja, nanti akan saya hapus. Oneshot gaje tanpa ujung pangkal begini... *toel-toel kotatsu(?)*

*Emm. Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan sangat dihargai. Oh. Dan kali ini kalau mau flame...terserah deh. Saya sadar benda ini sangat abal. *pundung bentar* Saya juga lagi butuh sesuatu yang hangat buat menghangatkan badan *ngaco dot com* *abaikan*

*Akhir kata. Terimakasih sudah membaca :)

Regards,

Ryokiku

P.S: Menekankan sekali lagi: benda ini oneshot. Tidak akan ada sekuel. Dan saya masih hiatus *wink*


End file.
